


Calming Patton's Phobia

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Day 7, Lee!Patton, M/M, Multi, Switch!Virgil, ler!charlotte, ticklefic, tickletober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil has always known that Patton was terrified of spiders, but also adored being tickled! And this spider, happens to provide both! So, Virgil decides to use Patton's favorite activity to combat his fears.This is Tickletober October 7: Unusual Tool
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders spider/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 25





	Calming Patton's Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is one day late! But that's only because I had started a part time job, and I'm getting nailed with full-time training hours. So...I hope you enjoy despite the tardiness!

Patton has been terrified of spiders for as long as they could remember. From the first time they ever saw a spider till now, Patton could never get over his fear of spiders...not even a little bit. The spiders made him all jumpy and whiny, and caused him to sprint away from adrenaline. But despite that fear, Patton does have an activity he LOVES: tickles! Whether it’s giving tickles or being tickled himself, Patton LOVED them! They were so fun! Sure they were childish, but they were a fun fighting tactic and even a bonding activity when done properly. Patton had been tickled endless times by people, including Virgil! And boy, can Virgil tickle him well! 

Virgil on the other hand, loves spiders! Spiders were killers who helped keep the bugs at bay, and were very independent creatures like him. They were also dark, and certain spiders had furry bodies, which was very useful. Virgil has a big spider as a pet, that often loves giving Virgil tickles, despite the slight dislike for being on the lee side. But, Virgil let the spider show its love to him by tickling him and exploring his belly. 

Virgil had been aware that Patton hated spiders. But...What if he could calm his fears a little bit through getting his spider pet to tickle him a little? 

Patton was tickling Roman with a feather in his hand and a huge smile on his face. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy koo Roman! Does da princey like the belly button tickles?” Patton teased, fluttering the feather on Roman’s belly button. 

“YEHEHEHES! IHIHIHI DOHOHOHOHO!” Roman yelled back, pushing his arms against his own ribs. 

“Awww! Thank you for agreeing with me so willingly, Roman!” Patton said happily. 

“IHIHIHI- IHIHIHIT TIHHICKLEHEHEHEHES!” Roman reacted, struggling to not push the feather or the arm away. 

“Well, I’d hope that it tickles! If it didn’t tickle, that would be a bit of a problem.” Patton told him. 

Patton continued fluttering the ticklish feather inside Roman’s belly button before giving the prince a break. Roman covered up his belly button and rolled onto his belly as leftover giggles poured out of his mouth. 

“You okay, red clover?” Patton asked. 

“Yeheheah...Ihihi’m ahahalrihihight.” Roman replied. 

Roman giggled and laid himself down for a bit. Virgil walked up to Patton and tapped his shoulder. “Hey Patton? Can I talk with you for a moment?” Virgil asked. Patton turned around and tensed up at those words. “Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble.” Virgil told him. 

Patton blinked and continued to rub his hands together. “I’m not?” Patton asked. 

“Nope!” Virgil replied. “I just wanted to show you something.” Virgil told him. 

Patton followed Virgil to his room and walked through the door a little excitedly. Virgil’s rarely been in his room, so this was a rare opportunity. 

“So, are you gonna give me a hint?” Patton asked. 

Virgil smiled. “Sure! Here’s your hint: It’s very tickly.” Virgil replied.

Patton squeaked and clapped his hands excitedly. Now he REALLY wanted to know what they were gonna talk about! Nothing beats tickly! Nothing, whatsoever. 

Virgil sat Patton down on his bed. “Okay. Close your eyes.” Virgil told him. Patton’s smile grew wider as he closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his hands. Virgil opened up the closet, and grabbed a halloween spider. “Okay. bring out your hands.” Virgil told him. Patton nodded and brought his hands out with his eyes squeezed shut from excitement. Interested to see what he could do, Virgil placed the decoration onto Patton’s hands. Patton gasped as it touched his hands. “Okay. You can open up your eyes now. 

Patton couldn’t contain his excitement as he opened up his eyes. But his excitement quickly turned to fear as his eyes fell upon...A SPIDER?! “EEEEEEK! GETITOFF! GETITOFF- AAAAH!” Patton shouted, throwing the decoration across the room. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction. “I-VIRGIL!” Patton shouted at him, pushing his shoulder in slight anger. 

Virgil only continued to laugh for a few more moments before putting his hands on Patton’s shoulders. “It’s alright. It’s alright Patton. It was fake. Look!” Virgil picked up the spider, smacked the spider onto his own hand, and snapped one of its legs off. “See? Plastic.” Virgil told him. 

Patton started to calm down, but was still a little scared from the jumpscare. “Why? Why would you prank me like that?” Patton asked. “Were you trying to play a prank on me? Was it a test for halloween?” Patton asked further, slightly ticked that he did that. 

“No, and no. But, you did get something right:” Virgil walked himself towards the glass cage that was beside his dresser on the ground. “It was a test of some sort.” Virgil added as he opened the lid of the cage. “I wanted to see how you would react if I randomly gave you a real spider.” Virgil explained. “And...as I predicted: you threw the fake one halfway across the room.” Virgil added. 

Much to Patton’s dismay, Virgil lifted a real, living tarantula out of the cage. Patton’s jaw dropped as he quickly learned that not only is Virgil not afraid of big spiders, Virgil actually OWNS a tarantula! AS A PET! HOW?! Just seeing the fur on its legs made the hair on Patton’s arms stick up. 

“This is Charlotte. Of course, named after the spider from Charlotte’s web.” Virgil told him. Patton was feeling the fear well up inside him. Should he run? Should he slap the tarantula out of his hand? Or should he just freeze and hope Virgil doesn’t bring the tarantula any close to him? Patton couldn’t decide. 

“Don’t worry. Charlotte is not gonna bite you as long as you don’t attack it.” Virgil reassured him. 

Well...that takes fight off the list…

“Wh-I-How?!” Patton asked, finally getting a word out. Though...it wasn’t the right word. 

“I summoned him myself. He’s a cute little furball who loves crickets, climbing things and moving stones around. I’ve collected little flat stones and painted them different colors, and I’ve watched as she stacked them on top of each other.” Virgil told him. 

“Mm hmm...yeah...uh...okay.” Patton replied, clear fear in his voice. 

Virgil turned himself towards Patton and took one step to the father. Patton blinked, and widened his eyes in slight worry. Virgil took another step...Patton shook his head in fear and threw his hands in front of his face in defense. Virgil stepped one step back again. “Don’t worry. Look!” Virgil said, before gently placing his tarantula onto his own head. Charlotte crawled around within his hair a slight bit, and moved the hair around with its front legs. Patton slightly calmed at the sight of Virgil not getting bitten, but was still tense. 

Suddenly, the tarantula started crawling around in bigger strides on Virgil’s head. Virgil put his hands up as a fence, and giggled a little. “Ihihit tihickles!” Virgil told him, his smile widening as Charlotte moved towards the front of his scalp. 

Patton was both scared to acknowledge the pet, but was also...growing jealous. Virgil was getting tickled from the pet and now, Patton wanted to get tickled like that! But...it’s a tarantula! Why is he suddenly jealous over a tarantula of all pets, tickling Virgil? 

Patton was growing very conflicted, and Virgil could tell. That was exactly what Virgil wanted: to conflict and confuse Patton, to help him see the good side of his biggest fears. If Luigi could have a ghost puppy despite his fear of ghosts, then maybe...just maybe...Patton could at least hold Charlotte. 

“Uuuuh...I…” Patton said, struggling in his mind a little. 

“What’s wrong? Are you...nervous? Or curious?” Virgil asked. 

“Does it...actually tickle when Charlotte is walking on your head?” Patton asked. 

Virgil nodded. “A little, yeah. But it’s much worse when I place Charlotte on my belly.” Virgil told him as he carefully laid himself down. Virgil willingly decided to expose his ticklish spot to Patton, just for the sake of calming his fears: he placed Charlotte onto his belly and rested his bent arms behind his head. Charlotte sat there for a few seconds, before starting to crawl around on Virgil’s belly. Virgil tittered and squeaked in surprise, struggling to not wiggle under Charlotte. 

Patton’s fearful facial expression slowly fell into curiosity rather than anything, and led him to move a bit closer to Virgil to get a better look at Charlotte. Patton eyed up the clumps of fur that surrounded the 8 separate legs, and noticed how the body of the tarantula was furry as well. It was strange how such an animal like that could look so menacing, yet be covered in fur like a puppy or a kitty. That thought only increased his confusion and confliction between his worst fear and his two favorite things: cats and tickles. 

Patton was thrown out of his thoughts from a loud guffaw. “WAHAIT- CHAHAHARLOHOHOHOTTE!” Virgil bursted out, holding his forehead with one hand as he laughed manickly. Patton looked down at Virgil’s belly and chuckled: one of Charlotte’s legs had fallen right into the pothole known as Virgil’s belly button. So not only was Charlotte’s leg dipped into his sensitive navel, the fur that filled the leg was now tickling every layer of his belly button! And as much as Patton wanted to help him, Patton also wanted to enjoy the cute little view just a little longer. So, he left the tarantula’s leg inside Virgil’s belly button. 

“Uh oh! Looks like Charlotte found your ticklish little giggle button! How on earth will Virgil escape from such an attack?” Patton teased. “It is his pet after all...he wouldn’t wanna...hurt the poor thing…” Patton teased. 

“OHOHOHO SHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Virgil laughed. 

Patton gasped. “Now why would I EVER shut up! When this...smart creature...had found your most ticklish spot?! Now, I just HAVE to tease you for her!” Patton teased with an innocent tone. 

“STAHAHAP AHAHACTING SOHOHO IHINNOCEHEHEHENT, AND HEHEHELP MEHEHE!” Virgil begged. 

Patton giggled. “You know as much as I wanna help you...I think you’re capable of removing Charlotte’s leg yourself…” Patton mentioned. 

Virgil mentally cursed to himself. DAMMIT PATTON! You’re too smart for this! Virgil finally followed through with Patton’s suspicions, and slowly removed the spider’s leg from his belly button. He did successfully do it without causing Charlotte any pain or trouble, but only at the expense of his plan. Patton now knew he liked being tickled! Sure, it’s great for the future. But now, Patton’s gonna ignore Charlotte’s existence and start tickling the hell out of him! 

“Awww! You like it!” Patton reacted. 

Yup! Just Virgil’s luck: he caught on. 

“You wanted Charlotte to tickle you because Charlotte would never say no to a little exploring!” Patton reacted. 

Virgil couldn’t help it when his face grew a darker and darker shade of red. This was way too embarrassing for him to handle! 

BUT WAIT…

Virgil suddenly came up with an idea. 

“Yeheheheah...Ihihihi lihihike ihit ahas much as yohohou doho.” Virgil confessed. 

Patton gasped, squealed and clapped his hands out of excitement. “You admitted it! You’re so brave!” Patton cheered. 

“Buhuhut...Chaharlotte helps ahaha lot wihith thahahat too.” Virgil explained. Patton’s smile dropped slightly. The thought of a tarantula crawling over him, still slightly scared him.   
But perhaps...it wouldn’t be as bad as he thinks.

“Can I try it?” Patton asked. 

Virgil turned his head slightly. “Hm? Try what?” Virgil clarified. 

“Try...having Charlotte on my belly…” Patton asked. 

Virgil lifted his chin. “Really? You wanna try it?” Virgil asked. 

Patton started to slightly doubt his words. But, with the confidence that was left, Patton brought out his chest. “Yes.” Patton replied. 

Virgil was almost excited to get Charlotte onto Patton’s belly. Patton laid himself down beside him while Virgil gently lifted Charlotte off of himself. Patton lifted his light blue shirt up while Virgil knelt down. With both of the sides ready to experience something new, Virgil started to lower his spider down. 

Patton closed his eyes and held his breath for a few moments so he could prevent himself from growing increasing anxious over the thought of what he was doing. 

Suddenly, Patton let out a surprise squeak! The backs of Virgil’s hands had gently tapped his belly, and Charlotte was still on his hands. With some gentle persuasion and a couple quick motions, Virgil placed Charlotte’s furry legs onto Patton’s bare belly.   
Patton’s paused breathing seemed to slowly resume as he processed the feeling of 8 separate legs standing on his belly. 

“How do you feel?” Virgil asked. 

Patton’s fear seemed to calm a little the longer he processed what was happening. “I’m...okay. Just...still nervous.” Patton admitted. 

“That’s completely understandable.” Virgil told him. 

Patton’s anxiety seemed to jump slightly as he felt Charlotte move her legs only a little bit. It felt so weird. It wasn’t sharp like a needle, but it wasn’t dull either. It was...more furry than anything. Patton bit his lip as Charlotte started to move just a little more frequently. It felt so tickly! It felt so foreign! It was amazing, yet nerve-wracking all at once! 

“You want me to move her around a little?” Virgil asked. 

Patton let out a short nervous giggle in reply. “Idon’tknowjustdoit!” Patton begged quickly. 

“Oookaaaaaayy…” Virgil said in a sarcastic tone before poking Charlotte to make her move. Patton squeaked as Charlotte’s legs moved around on his belly, and snorted slightly. The more that Charlotte moved around, the more that Patton nervously giggled. 

“Why do you look so nervous still?” Virgil asked. 

“B-Behehecause she’s gonna bihite mehehe!” Patton said nervously. 

“She’s not gonna bite you. She’s barely gonna move because of how scared you are. She’s only gonna move a little, and mostly sit there while you calm down.” Virgil told him. 

Patton tried to calm himself down further by taking deeper breaths. This ended up leading to the tarantula walking a little farther down...RIGHT above his belly button! Patton squeaked and giggled a little as the 8 furry legs tickled his bare belly surrounding the navel. “Thihihis tihihicklehehes!” Patton giggled, squeezing his arms against his chest. 

“I know, right?!” Virgil reacted. 

Suddenly, Charlotte started moving around even more! She moved herself towards the right side, and...stepped his last right leg RIGHT INTO HIS BELLY BUTTON! 

“AAEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AHA! AHA-HAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT MYHY BEHELLY BUHUHUTTON!” Patton begged, struggling to not wiggle or bounce his belly any more than he already is by laughing. 

“Wow! That was a lucky guess, Charlotte! Wasn’t that, Pat? It’s almost as if she knew!” Virgil teased. 

No way...She couldn’t have known that! It was purely incidental!

...right?

Charlotte started to try and remove her leg from the bottom of Patton’s navel. But Patton’s navel was just so long compared to Virgil’s! Not only that, but the hole was moving around constantly! 

“EEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHES! AAAAAHAHAHAHA!” Patton screamed loudly! 

“Holy crap! Calm down! All Charlotte’s doing, is removing his leg from your belly button!” Virgil reacted. 

“IHIHIHI’M TOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!” Patton shouted. 

“I...I can see that!” Virgil reacted. 

Charlotte ended up staying on Patton’s belly for a good 15 minutes before Virgil finally removed the spider. Charlotte’s fur had a slight bit of blue lint stuck to her furry leg, and Patton was an overwhelmingly giggly mess. He couldn’t survive a naked finger in his belly button! Let alone a furry leg! Patton eventually managed to calm himself down enough to tell Virgil that he actually loved it! He was still a little nervous about the spider, but the love for tickling must’ve calmed him and overcame his phobia! It is truly incredible, what the mind can do when faced with a challenge.


End file.
